


Christmas Decoration Arguments

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [20]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Shopping, Gen, Vladimir Is The Grinch I S2G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Twenty of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p> </p><p>The Ranskahovs are out trying to find decorations for their apartment. Anatoly want to go all out, but Vladimir doesn't want to do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Decoration Arguments

"No. We are not getting that. Where would we even _put_ that?"

"Um, on the balcony, duh. Look, it's cheap!"

Vladimir glowered and snatched the blow-up snowman away from his younger brother, putting it back on the self. "Who cares? I don't see why we even have to decorate."

Anatoly rolled his eye and grabbed a different one. "You're such a Grinch. Of _course_ we're decorating, it's only logical."

"Stop making _Star Trek_ references and maybe you can get some of these," Vladimir said, glancing at the blow-up deer in Anatoly's hand. "Not that one, though, it's too big."

Anatoly groaned, setting it down. "Can we at least get a light up statue?" he pleaded. His kitten eyes finally caused Vladimir to cave.

"Fine. But only a couple, we can't do much this year. You know we're tight on money."

"Yeah, that's why our tree looks like Charlie Brown's," Anatoly said, searching through the decorations. "Here's one." He pulled a polar bear wearing a Santa hat off of the bottom shelf. "This will fit, I guarantee it."

Vladimir sighed and pointed to the cart. "Put it in. One more. That's all you get."

Anatoly grinned, turning back to the statues. "How about a penguin?"

"Your choice."

"Penguin it is, then." The younger Ranskahov grabbed the statue and put it in the cart. "Now for the lights."

"Oh dear God."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late! I got caught up in doing stuff yesterday, but at least it's up today! I'm putting today's up as well.
> 
> Also, I headcanon Anatoly as that one guy who decorates everything, and Vladimir is Ebeneezer Scrooge around Christmas time.
> 
> Next Pairing: Destiel!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
